Not Only on Monday
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Tentang Kang Gary yang tak puas dengan hanya menjadi couple Song Jihyo di hari Senin. / "Aku...tidak mau kalau hanya menjadi kekasihmu di hari Senin saja." / A Monday couple fanfiction. / Kang GaryxSong Jihyo. / OS. / DLDR. / Mind to review? /


_Title : Not Only on Monday_

_By Iino Sayuri._

_A Monday Couple fanfiction._

_Kang Gary and Song Jihyo are noone's but God's. I only have the story. ^^_

* * *

~ooo~

Happy reading!

~ooo~

* * *

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:00 KST. Tetapi Song Jihyo masih dengan setia duduk menunggu-entah-siapa di bangku depan gedung C-JeS, entertainment tempatnya bernaung. Gadis—atau wanita—berusia 32 tahun itu mengayunkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan riang sambil terus mendekap tasnya yang ia letakkan didepan tubuhnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan matanya sedikit sayu. Sepertinya kelelahan setelah syuting Running Man seharian.

Jihyo menoleh saat mendengar pintu gedung C-JeS dibuka, menandakan satu atau dua orang lagi yang memutuskan untuk pulang, dan beristirahat dari kegiatannya. Jihyo tersenyum ketika mendapati orang tersebut adalah Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Yoochun-ah! Junsu-ya!" sapa Jihyo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yoochun dan Junsu membungkuk sejenak, lalu menghampiri Jihyo dengan tersenyum. Wajah keduanya terlihat lelah sehabis melakukan rekaman untuk persiapan album baru mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo, noona! Noona tidak pulang?" tanya Junsu sambil menggamit lengan Yoochun. Jihyo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan member JYJ yang paling imut itu. Matanya menatap kearah tangan YooSu yang saling bertaut dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Belum. Aku masih menunggu seseorang menjemputku. Kalian sendiri?" tanya Jihyo sambil mengacak poni Junsu yang berantakan.

"Kami sudah mau pulang," Yoochun menjawab, tangannya menggenggam tangan Junsu lebih erat. Sepertinya sedikit tidak rela melihat Jihyo mengacak rambut kekasihnya, dan Junsu terima-terima saja. "Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin, berhati-hatilah, noona."

Jihyo mengangguk. Dalam hati berharap _orang itu_ akan segera menjemputnya. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Jidat. Kau juga harus berhati-hati." Jihyo menoleh ke belakang sebentar, menatap gedung C-JeS yang masih terang. "Jaejoong mana?"

"Tadi dijemput oleh Yunho-hyung." jawab Junsu dengan ekspresi polos, membuat Jihyo ingin mencubit pipi lumba-lumba tersebut. "Karena dijemput, jadi Jae-hyung lewat pintu belakang."

Jihyo mengangguk, "Ah, pantas aku tadi tak melihatnya." katanya, lalu melirik jam biru yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 20:15 KST.

"Omo!" Jihyo melotot, "Sudah jam segini! Kalian cepatlah pulang! Sebelum hari semakin malam dan cuaca makin dingin. Pulang sana, pulang!" Jihyo mendorong-dorong bahu Yoochun dan Junsu yang hanya bisa menatap sunbae mereka itu dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi mereka juga pasrah saja didorong-dorong begitu.

"A-ah.." Yoochun tergagap, lalu membungkuk kearah Jihyo. "Arraseo, noona. Kami pulang dulu, jaga dirimu dan berhati-hatilah." kata Yoochun sebelum membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu merangkul Junsu pergi. "Kajja, Su-ie."

"Eum." Junsu mengangguk. "Da-dah Jihyo-noona! Aku pulang dulu yaaa!" seru Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jihyo.

"Da-dah, Su-ieee!" Jihyo balas melambai, "Jangan mau diapa-apakan oleh Yoochun yaa! Ingat, kau masih ada kegiatan besok!"

"Pasti, noonaaa!"

Jihyo terus melambai sampai pasangan YooSu akhirnya menghilang ke parkir basement gedung C-JeS. Selesai dengan lambaiannya, Jihyo meniup poninya, lalu kembali mendudukkan diri di bangku tersebut. Sedikit iri dengan pasangan YooSu yang berada dalam satu entertainment yang sama sehingga bisa sering pulang bersama.

Jika saja _orang itu _mau pindah ke C-JeS.

Jihyo terus melamun sampai sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti didepannya. Pengemudi mobil itu membunyikan klakson dua kali, lalu membuka kaca mobil untuk bagian penumpang, membuat Jihyo tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap pengemudi mobil itu dengan wajah cerah.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Putri." sapa sang pengemudi mobil yang tak lain adalah Kang Gary. Pria itu tersenyum manis, membuat Jihyo ikut tersenyum.

"Oppa..."

Gary keluar dari pintu mobil bagian pengemudi, lalu berjalan ke sisi yang lain. Tangannya menarik Jihyo sampai berdiri, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang untuk Jihyo. "Silakan, Tuan Putri."

Wajah Jihyo memerah. "A-ah. Nde, gomawoyo, oppa." katanya, lalu melangkah masuk ke mobil Gary. Sementara itu, setelah menutup pintu mobil di sisi Jihyo, ia segera berlari ke bagian pengemudi, masuk kedalam mobil, dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

Didalam mobil, Gary dan Jihyo yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Monday Couple_ itu lebih banyak diam. Gary yang fokus menyetir, dan Jihyo yang sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan. Namun senyum tidak lepas dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Gary, sepertinya lebih sekedar untuk berbasa-basi. Namun Jihyo menggeleng, yang membuat senyum Gary makin lebar.

"Aku juga belum. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam bersama."

Jihyo memandang Gary. Bingung.

"Eh? Memangnya kita mau kemana, oppa?"

Gary mencuri-curi pandang kearah Jihyo sembari menyetir. "Sorae Port?" tanyanya, membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri. "Tempat kita makan sashimi sewaktu syuting untuk episode 114."

Jihyo berpikir sejenak. "Sorae Port... Dan bermain _spoon zero_ lagi? Seharusnya kau ajak juga Jaesuk-oppa, Kwangsoo dan Sukjin-oppa. Pasti asyik!"

Gary mengerang, "Tapi aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu." katanya, tidak berani memandang Jihyo. Samar-samar, Gary dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah. Sedikit bersyukur karena di dalam mobil gelap sehingga Jihyo takkan dapat melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Jadi? Ke Sorae Port?"

Jihyo mengangguk. "Eum!"

~ooo~

"Gary-oppa! Tambah ikannya!" sahut Jihyo sambil meletakkan satu ikan segar lagi diatas piring Gary, lalu mengolesi tubuh ikan itu dengan kecap asin. Gary yang masih mengunyah hanya mengangguk dengan senang. Keputusannya membawa Jihyo ke Sorae Port tidaklah salah. Di restoran kecil yang—kebetulan—sepi ini, dirinya lebih bisa tertawa dan bercanda dengan Jihyo—hal yang biasanya tak dapat ia lakukan karena status mereka yang hanya sebagai _Monday Couple_—Couple di hari Senin.

"Jihyo-ah," panggil Gary sambil menyuapkan sepotong sashimi ke mulut Jihyo, "Kau senang?"

Jihyo tidak menjawab. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, ia mengangguk.

"Senang. Sangaaaaat senang!" jawab Jihyo sambil mengambil sepotong sashimi lagi. Kemudian, Jihyo memandang Gary dalam-dalam. "Dan terutama karena kau ada disini."

Gary merona mendengar penuturan Jihyo. Diambilnya sashimi untuk menutupi kecanggungannya, namun gagal karena sashiminya terpeleset di sumpitnya dan tak sengaja terlempar ke piring Jihyo. Gadis itu langsung mengambil sashimi Gary yang jatuh ke piringnya, lalu menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Gary.

"Aaaaah..." Jihyo menyuruh Gary membuka mulutnya. Berniat menyuapinya. Gary sendiri hanya tertawa canggung, lalu menerima suapan Jihyo dengan senang hati.

Bahagia. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai hanya untuk semalam saja rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bisa melihat wajah cantik Jihyo tanpa _make-up_ bahkan rasanya seperti surga. Bisa mengetahui dengan jelas pipi putih Jihyo yang merona alami tanpa pulasan _blush-on_ bahkan membuat Gary merasa lebih lega.

"Jihyo-ah," panggil Gary. Sementara yang dipanggil menatap kearah Gary dengan mata bulatnya memandang penuh tanya. "Wae, oppa?"

Gary tersenyum sejenak. Tangannya meletakkan sumpitnya, kemudian mengambil sumpit Jihyo dan meletakkannya diatas piring wanita itu. Diraihnya tangan Jihyo, dan digenggamnya erat.

"Aku..." Gary terbata. Suaranya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku...tidak mau kalau hanya menjadi kekasihmu di hari Senin saja."

_DANG! That's it. _

Gary dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Jihyo memandangnya dengan penuh godaan. "Maksudmu, Kang Gary?"

Gary mendesis dalam hati. Jihyo sedang menggodanya. Wanita itu pasti sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Gary padanya.

"Ja-jadilah kekasihku, Song Jihyo!" Kang Gary akhirnya mengucapkan permintaannya dengan memandang mata Jihyo. Sekujur wajah Gary memerah. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, dan mata sipitnya menatap Jihyo penuh harap.

Gary tengah mengharapkan Jihyo yang menangis, kemudian mengatakan "Ne, aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Kang Gary." ketika didengarnya Jihyo tertawa.

Jihyo tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat semangat Gary mendadak turun. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan Jihyo, kemudian menunduk bagaikan seekor anak anjing yang terbuang.

Jihyo masih tertawa. "Tak kusangka akhirnya kau akan mengatakan itu juga. Hahaha!" ujar Jihyo disela tawanya. Sementara Jihyo tertawa, Gary mengkeret. Berharap ubin-ubin restoran akan terbuka dan menelannya masuk kedalam bumi.

"Tepi terus terang, aku juga tak ingin hanya menjadi kekasihmu di hari Senin, Kang Gary."

Gary baru saja membayangkan dirinya meronta-ronta ditelan ubin ketika didengarnya Jihyo mengatakan itu diiringi senyum manisnya. Kedua mata sipit Gary membulat tak percaya.

"Ja-jadi, maksudnya—"

"Ne." jawab Jihyo bahkan sebelum Gary menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Jihyo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gary, kemudian mengecup pipi Gary cepat. "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

GREP.

Tanpa tahu harus berkata apa, Gary memeluk Jihyo erat. Didekapnya tubuh mungil wanita itu sambil berulangkali mengecup puncak kepala Jihyo. "Gomawo, Ji. Gomawo."

Jihyo mengangguk dalam pelukan Gary, "Ne, oppa."

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jihyo memecah keheningan. "Oppa, kau yang traktir kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jihyo, Gary tertawa. Jihyo memang seperti ini. Selalu blak-blakan bahkan sampai tidak tahu suasana seperti ini. Tapi yang Gary tahu, ia menyayangi Jihyo apa adanya.

Song Jihyo-nya. Blank Ji-nya. MongJi-nya.

"Tentu saja, Ji." Gary mengacak rambut Jihyo, kemudian menatap kearah kalender yang terpasang di restoran. Hari Kamis.

"Jihyo-ah," Gary menunjuk kalender, "Hari ini hari Kamis. Hari ini berarti kita jadi _Thursday Couple_ dong ya?"

"Pabboya!" Jihyo menggetok kepala Gary dengan sendoknya. "Tentu saja bukan! Kita adalah couple. Couple tanpa hari. Sekarang tidak ada lagi Monday Couple, yang ada hanya Gae-Ji _couple_!"

Gary melongo, "Gae-Ji?"

"Eum!" jawab Jihyo sambil meletakkan sepotong sashimi di piring Gary. "Gary-Jihyo _couple_!" jelas Jihyo sambil tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi Gary.

Gary tersenyum menerima suapan Jihyo. Hari ini mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Walaupun hari ini bukanlah hari Senin, namun ia tahu. Ia takkan hanya menjadi kekasih Jihyo untuk hari Senin saja.

Tapi untuk seterusnya dan—mungkin—selamanya.

"Ji, saranghaee!" Gary berdiri, kemudian melakukan _love sign_ dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Jihyo menarik-narik celananya dengan malu.

"Kang Gary, nado saranghae. Tapi cepatlah kembali duduk. Aku maluuu~"

_Ah, I just love Monday couple._

-FIN-

* * *

~ooo~

AAAAAH! Saya kembaliiii! *tebar kecup* #readermuntah

Tadinya lagi asyik nonton Running Man, terus liat Monday Couple, dan tiba-tiba kepikir pengen bikin fic-nya *O* ooooh Kang Garyyyyy ooooh Jihyo unnieeeeee kalian jadian beneran dong *O*)9 saya ngedukung koook! #shipper

Kasih review dong, aku bela-belain nunda nonton Running Man demi fic ini loh ._.)v

Oh iya, btw aku lg ujian sekolah nih :D minta bantu doa ya?^^ aku udah kelas 12 nih, wish me luck buat UN-nya juga ya :D saya akan berusaha ^_^)9

Last, mind to review? :)


End file.
